


All are One

by Adohug



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, This Would Not Leave My Mind, hoo boy, trying to write a hive mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: All are One and One is All. There is no one within All; the Apotheosis becomes a part of a vessel, and a vessel becomes another extension of the Apotheosis. It is utter; it is complete.Until the Paul.Or: I got a part of this stuck in my head for weeks and had to write it out, enjoyOr Or: Hive Minds Lack Individuality, so could one Individual rule the Hive?





	All are One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello I'm back and apparently on a fic spree, this is my second fic for starkid this week I think

All are One and One is All. There is no one within All; the Apotheosis becomes a part of a vessel, and a vessel becomes another extension of the Apotheosis. It is utter; it is complete. 

Until the Paul.

The Paul blew up the attachment to the Apotheosis, but the Apotheosis did not end; it simply was reborn. One may not be a part of All anymore, but a new All was forming for the One. New vessels became extensions of the One, no matter how many They tried to kill. It was inevitable, after all, for All are One and One is All.

But the Paul. One had made the Paul a part of All, yet the Paul was refusing to become One, to be All.

The Paul was _resisting_. The Paul was singing, and dancing, and helping all become One and One join All, but the Paul was not simply an extension of All; the Paul was One, yet separate.

The Paul was mourning. The Paul mourned the life long gone from this planet, mourns for the ways of habit that were killing the world, before One came to save it, before the storm of that fateful night, before, before, _before_. But mostly, One notices, the Paul mourns losing another of Them.

The Paul misses another one. This Other, this Emma, is what the Paul refuses to let go of, what the Paul refuses to forget, what the Paul refuses to fully enter All for. Emma is why the Paul will not become One, where All are One and One is All, and Emma is why the Paul fights One, fights All.

After a time, One must admit to All that the Paul is winning. One will be performing a number, gaining new vessels for All, when the Paul will stop the music with a cry of “Emma!” that All join in on, disrupting the number and choreography. 

No matter. There is no one within All, for One is All and All are Paul; One’s goal is only to spread the power of Paul, and to gain more vessels for All to encompass. That will advance All, that will get Paul the Emma All wish for.

One is Paul and Paul is All.

And Paul misses Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well I got my idea across, leave a comment with your opinion? or a kudos if you think it deserves it, I just like knowing people read my stuff


End file.
